New Dawn, New Day, New Year
by totallygilmore
Summary: Secrets are revealed in New Directions as their Senior Year begins, as well as Sam and Mercedes relationship.


**Title: **New Dawn, New Day, New Year

**Summary: **Secrets are revealed in New Directions as their Senior Year begins, as well as Sam and Mercedes relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings: <strong>Samcedes (Sam/Mercedes), Finchel (Finn/Rachel), Quick (Quinn/Puck), and Klaine (Kurt/Blaine).

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There's this part where people are gossip in the courtyard—those are just random people, not Sam, Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt, Finn, or Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own _Glee. _If I did, it would have tons of Finchel, Quick, Klaine, and Samcedes fluff! And Quinn and Puck would've kept Beth. I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

><p>"I don't want to get out of the car," Sam muttered, "Let's just stay right here."<p>

He leaned over to kiss his girlfriend.

"Stop, Sam," Mercedes laughed, "We have to. We got to go to school."

"But there's school _every day,_" Sam replied, "And we're safely hidden where no one can see us back here, if that's what you're worried about."

He leaned towards her again.

She backed away, "It's the first day of our _senior year_."

"Fine," Sam huffed.

"You're so cute," Mercedes murmured.

She opened the door of Sam's father's truck. She looked to make sure no one was around (even though Sam had reassured her no one was). They were planning to tell everyone later today at the first glee club meeting of the year. Sam had wanted to tell everyone, from the beginning. Her reasons [of not telling] began with the fact that she didn't look like Quinn or Santana. She wasn't stick thin or extraordinarily gorgeous.

"'_Cedes, you are prettier than Quinn or Santana. You're beautiful. And I love you," _Sam had told her when she confessed why she didn't want to go public, near the end of their junior year.

"_I love you, too,"_ She had replied that day, _"But I'd still like to keep it a secret, at least until sometime during our senior year. There's been so much drama this year and I don't want to become a part of it all."_

Sam had understood. Now, that day had come. Sam was going to serenade her in glee club.

"See you later," Sam whispered as they entered the high school.

"_Mercedes!_" Kurt shouted from his locker, down the hall. She smiled, walking towards him.

As she walked up to his locker, Rachel also walked up with Finn.

"Kurt! Mercedes!" Rachel hugged them, both, "I missed you. 'Cedes, I felt like I never got to see you this summer."

"Well, you two were busy with your boyfriends," she replied.

_And me with mine, _she thought.

"Yeah, I guess," Rachel responded, "I got to see Kurt all the time because he and Bl—"

"Hi," came a voice from behind the group, "I'm new her. Can you point me to Mrs. Dawson's Calculus class?"

Kurt spun around, "I hav—_Oh My God! Blaine!_ _What are you doing here?"_

Blaine looked at the sheet of paper in his hand, "According to this, I now go to William McKinley High School."

Kurt hugged his boyfriend, then said, "I can't believe you didn't tell me! All summer, _all summer_ you kept that secret!"

"Sorry?" Blaine replied.

"What about Dalton and the Warblers?"

Blaine shrugged, "They'll be fine without me. I told Wes he could take lead. Now, maybe, he won't bang his gavel so much."

Mercedes laughed at the couple as well as Rachel who was teaching Finn that _valedectorianing _was not a word, the proper term was a noun, being _valedictorian_. Then, she headed towards her first period class.

xxx

"Hey," someone whispered in her ear. She spun around to see Sam.

"Uh, hi. I though we weren't going to tell anyone 'till glee club."

"I wanted to say that I found the perfect song to serenade you. Plus, having lunch—when Kurt and Blaine and Rachel and Finn are going to come sit with us and probably the rest of New Directions—isn't suspecting."

Mercedes nodded, "So, what song?"

"You'll see," he answered as the other two couples walked up.

"Hey, guys," Blaine said.

"Hey," Sam and Mercedes responded at the same time. Kurt gave his friend a weird look and then sat down next to his boyfriend.

Rachel was talking a mile a minute to Finn, "So, I was thinking that would be the perfect duet for us for Reg—_Oh My God._"

Collective gasps went through the courtyard as the gossiping grew louder.

"I heard that they got their daughter back—readopted or something."

"I heard she's pregnant, _again._"

"I heard she got thrown out of her house, again."

While Santana, Artie, Brittany, Mike and Tina were walking past the gossipers to the New Direction's table, Tina spoke up, "I heard they are in love."

"What are y—" Kurt began. That's when they all saw them. Quinn and Puck. Puck and Quinn. They were walking through the quad, Puck's arm slung over her shoulder.

Rachel muttered something about 'not being surprised.'

"It's about time," Santana mumbled.

Sam and Mercedes looked at each other. At least their relationship wouldn't be the only surprise today.

xxx

"Welcome to the first glee club meeting of the year," Mr. Schuester announced, "I'd like to welcome new member, Blaine Anderson!"

A collective cheer sounded throughout the room. Kurt smiled and laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"He auditioned for me this morning," The Spanish teacher mentioned. Then he looked over at Quinn and Puck who were holding hands, he smiled, not surprised, "Next item on the agenda, Nationals are in New York again this year."

A few people groaned. Santana mumbled something in Spanish about 'Lima Heights' and 'Rachel' under her breath. Rachel and Kurt clapped. A few others smiled, slightly.

"Mr. Schue?" Sam spoke up, "I have a song I'd like to sing."

Mr. Schuester looked up from the competition sheet he was holding, "Um, okay, Sam. Go ahead."

Sam walked towards the front of the choir room, "This song is for my girlfriend, Mercedes."

All the members of New Directions looked at Mercedes and then at Sam. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Mr. Schuester.

_1 2, 1 2 3 4-  
>Give me more lovin' than I've ever had,<br>Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad,  
>Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not,<br>Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, Barely gettin' mad,  
>I'm so glad I found you; I love bein' around you.<em>

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1,2- 1,2,3,4_  
><em>There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you<em>  
><em>There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do -<em>  
><em>(I love you) I love you.<em>

_Give me more lovin' from the very start,_  
><em>Piece me back together when I fall apart,<em>  
><em>Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends-<em>  
><em>Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, Best that I've had,<em>  
><em>I'm so glad I found you, I love bein' around you.<em>

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1,2- 1,2,3,4_  
><em>There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you<em>  
><em>There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do -<em>  
><em>(I love you) I love you.<em>  
><em>(I love you) I love you.<em>

"'_Cedes!_" Rachel squealed. Mercedes blushed, smiling.

"_Chica_, I can't believe you didn't _tell _me!" Santana added.

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1,2- 1,2,3,4  
>There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you<br>There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do -  
>(I love you) I love you.<em>

_(I love you) I love you_  
><em>1, 2, 3, 4<em>  
><em>(I love you) I love you<em>  
><em>(I love you) I love you<em>

When the song was over Sam walked over to his girlfriend, kissed her, and then sat down, slinging his arm over his shoulder.

The room was quiet for a moment.

It was Kurt who spoke up next, "_I knew it!_"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review!<em>**

**Ha, ha. I love Kurt. And I do realize that, technically, Wes (of the Warblers) was supposed to have graduated because he was a senior when Kurt and Blaine were juniors, but let's just say he was a junior the year before, not a senior.**

** So, I wrote another Samcedes story! By the way, it's a one-shot. I wasn't planning to write another one until they explored their relationship more in Season 3, but after all the positive response to my other Samcedes story, **_**Light Up The World With Love**_**, I did. I promise I'll write another soon.  
><strong>

**It turned out to be a Samcedes centered story with many other couples storylines [i.e.: Quinn/Puck, Kurt/Blaine]. And, yes, I do ship Finchel, Samcedes, Quick, and Klaine. :)  
><strong>

**The song is: "1, 2, 3, 4" by the Plain White T's. I found it listed in a list of songs that Mercedes or Sam could sing to go public with their relationship.  
><strong>

**By the way, June 8th was baby Beth's birthday. Yes, Quinn and Puck's daughter's birthday. If you like their little family (or Quick) or what could've been their family, check out my birthday fic for Beth, called, **_**Happy Birthday, Baby**_** (listed under Quinn/Puck). **

**Again, _please _review! And check out my other work, if you like Klaine, Finchel, or Quick. :)  
><strong>


End file.
